Monstercat 030 - Finale
Monstercat 030 - Finale, the 30th Monstercat compilation album, features 30 original songs and two album mixes. It was released 22 February 2017. Tracklist Extended Plays * Go Berzerk is featured on Pegboard Nerds' Nerds By Nature EP. * Just You is featured on Puppet's Fear Is Fleeting EP. * Pilvorm is featured on Hush's Ruimtevaart EP.'' * Shadowtask is featured on PYLOT's Shadowtask EP. Trivia * nanobii returned to Monstercat with Chipland nearly three years after Rainbow Road, teasing the song on the final podcast of 2016 (Ep. 134). Chipland was Monstercat's first song in 2017, the third first song of the year in a row to be a Hard Dance song (the first two had both been by Stonebank.) * The album went into a 2 week hiatus from December 19 to December 30, 2016, due to the release of the Best Of 2016 mix and Final Best of Genre mixes. * The Saving Light music video is a collaboration with Ditch the Label, a non-profit charity organization that works to stop bullying among children and teens. * The music video for Grant's Constellations is a collaboration with BC Children's Hospital, a medical center that treats children from infancy to age 16. * This is the second album on which Stephen Walking has not released a single, the first being 019 - Endeavour. He has released at least once on every other album. * Melodymania & Time To Say Goodbye (ARUNA vs Rameses B Remix) were originally in the album's lineup. Melodymania was swapped for Puppet & Pierce Fulton's Just You. * Despite Speed of Light from Nerds By Nature EP ''by Pegboard Nerds being used in 030's trailer, the song does not appear in the album. * The name "Finale" caused significant confusion among many, thinking that it was the last album of Monstercat or that the label was ending. However, there are no signs of Monstercat stopping compilation albums anytime soon. This was proved in the 030 edition of the Monstercat Podcast. * Upon the announcement of Monstercat's next compilation, Uncaged Volume 1, it was revealed that Monstercat had ended their numbered compilation albums with 030. Artists Returning Artists * Aero Chord | Last release - 029 * Anevo | Last release - 028 * Aruna | Last release - 027 * Dion Timmer | Last release - 029 * Dirty Audio | Last release - 029 * Ephixa | Last release - 5YA * Grant | Last release - 029 * Hush | Last release - 027 * KUURO | Last release - 029 * Laura Brehm | Last release - 028 * nanobii | Last release - 016 * Notaker | Last release - 029 * Pegboard Nerds | Last release - 029 * Pierce Fulton | Last release - 025 * Protostar | Last release - 027 * Puppet | Last release - 029 * PYLOT | Last release - 027 * Rameses B | Last release - 028 * Rootkit | Last release - 029 * Slips & Slurs | Last release - 5YA * Soupandreas | Last release - 029 * Stonebank | Last release - 029 * Summer Was Fun | Last release - 027 * Tokyo Machine | Last release - 029 * Unlike Pluto | Last release - 028 * WRLD | Last release - 028 Debut Artists * Gammer * Gareth Emery * Inverness * Max Styler * Robotaki * Standerwick Previous Artists with no Singles * Darren Styles * Quiet Disorder Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Jessi Mason | Last appearance - 029 Debut Vocalists * Ashdown * Desi Valentine * Dylan Dunlap * HALIENE * Kayla Diamond * KINGDØMS Previous Vocalists with no Singles * Tylor Maurer Collaborations * There were a total of eight collaborations on this compilation album. Multiple Singles * Rameses B (2) * Soupandreas (2) * Stonebank (2) * Tokyo Machine (2) Category:Compilations Category:Albums